Pressespiegel
Aktuelles *Schwerer Plagiatsvorwurf an Uni Konstanz (siehe 23. März) *Verschiedenes: zu Guttenberg wendet sich an seine Facebook-Fans; Autoren - von denen zu Guttenberg abschrieb, melden sich zu Wort; Doktoraffäre nun auch an Uni Würzburg; (mehr unter 22. März); GuttenPlag ruft zur kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung auf, mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Sascha Lobo. *3sat.online: Thema: "Online-Crowd": Zusammen sind wir klüger Sendung am 10.04.2011 um 16:30 Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns getwittert und auf Facebook gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ______________________________________________________________________________________ 23. März 201'1' *'3sat online:' Michael Naumann: Machen Medien Politik? "Leben wir in einem Land, in dem die Medien die Themen setzen und die Politiker zum Handeln zwingen? Nach jeder Affäre, jedem Streit um politische Themen ergeht sich mindestens eine politische Partei in diesem Vorwurf und kritisiert die veröffentlichte Meinung. Zuletzt bei der Affäre um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen den Ex-Minister zu Guttenberg." *'Blick.ch: 'Der Plagiator ist wieder da! Guttenbergs bizarrer Facebook-Auftritt Ein Bericht über die Facebook-Videobotschaft von Herrn zu Guttenberg. *'Deutschlandfunk: 'Hochschulquartett: Doktor und Professor gar - Titel als Turbo für die Karriere? (Programmvorschau zum 25.03.2011, Gesprächsleitung Michael Kröher (manager magazin) und Christian Floto (Deutschlandfunk)) "Doch das hohe "Sozialprestige" eines Doktortitels hat in den vergangenen Jahren zu einigen Fehlentwicklungen geführt. Illegale "Promotionsberater" und "Titelhändler" brachten die Doktorwürde in Verruf und beschädigten den Ruf der Wissenschaft. Und Plagiate in Dissertationen tun ein Übriges" *'nachrichten.ch:' Der Albtraum als Alltag (Regula Stämpfli) "War ich in den ersten Tagen vom Bildschirm kaum mehr wegzukriegen, um keine News zu Japan oder Libyen zu verpassen, fühle ich mich jetzt wie abgestumpft. Was soll es denn Neues geben?" (...) "Der Alarm als Dauerzustand ermüdet, macht zynisch und stabilisiert die unerträglichen Zustände. Schon mit etwas Wehmut erinnere ich mich an die Copy-Paste-Affäre um Guttenberg. Wie fühlte es sich doch gut an, über Werte zu streiten! Wie fühlte es sich doch gut an, die unsäglichen Bildungsreformen am Beispiel Guttenberg endlich zu thematisieren!" *'Rohmert-Medien:''' Glamourpolitiker – Eine neue Spezies am deutschen Polithimmel'' Prof. Dr. Volker Eichener: "Liest man auf den einschlägigen websites (...) auf Guttenplag Kommentare über Guttenberg, so erschrickt man über (...) Hass, der sich in übelsten Beleidigungen, Verunglimpfungen, übler Nachrede und Verdächtigungen Bahn bricht" (...) "Diese Hassgefühle sind die Kehrseite des Teflon-Effekts. Hass und Wut entstehen aus dem Gefühl der Ohnmacht, dem Glamourpolitiker nicht durch Sachargumente beikommen zu können. Weil die politischen Gegner erkennen, dass Argumente nicht wirken, werden Glamourpolitiker dann auch in ihrer Person angegriffen." (...) "Auslöser des Angriffs war ein linker Rechtswissenschaftler, der sich in einer linken Zeitschrift Guttenbergs Dissertation in einer Rezension vorgeknöpft und eine vergleichsweise bescheidene Zahl von Plagiaten gefunden hatte, die zwar oberhalb der Geringfügigkeitsgrenze lagen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mit der Vorstellung von einer eigenen Leistung Guttenbergs vereinbar waren." (...) "Für die Medien sind solche Affären willkommene Geschenke, um Leserzahlen,..." *'sueddeutsche.de:' "Wir müssen die Abschreckung verstärken" (Tanjev Schultz) "Nicht nur Doktoranden müssen schärfere Strafen fürchten, auch Professoren sollen strenger kontrolliert werden: Der Präsident des Hochschulverbandes fordert ein Umdenken in der Wissenschaft." (...) "Es ist nötig, dass wir auch selbstkritisch fragen, wo wir vielleicht zu naiv waren." (...) "Deshalb sollten alle Doktoranden eine eidesstattliche Erklärung abgeben müssen, dass sie die Arbeit selbst geschrieben und alle Quellen genannt haben. Bisher ist das an vielen Universitäten noch nicht der Fall. Außerdem sollten Dissertationen nicht nur auf Papier, sondern auch als Datei eingereicht werden, mit deren Hilfe man den Text standardmäßig oder stichprobenartig auf Plagiate überprüfen kann. An meiner Universität hier in Köln werden wir das in Jura künftig so machen." (...) "Wir diskutieren im Hochschulverband außerdem darüber, ob man jede Dissertation im Internet zugänglich machen sollte - wenigstens in der Zeit zwischen Einreichung und Publikation in einem Verlag. Dann stünden die Texte jedem zur Prüfung offen." *'sueddeutsche.de:' Kapitel als Kopie (Tanjev Schultz) "Während die Universität Bayreuth noch immer mit dem Fall Guttenberg beschäftigt ist und einen Abschlussbericht dazu vorbereitet, gibt es nun einen schweren Plagiatsvorwurf an der Universität Konstanz." (...) "Die zuständige Promotionskommission habe sich des Falls angenommen, hieß es. Es werde zügig gehandelt. Geprüft werde auch, ob der Doktorgrad aberkannt werden müsse. Außerdem könnte der Fall strafrechtliche Konsequenzen haben, weil Doktoranden an der Universität Konstanz eine eidesstattliche Erklärung abgeben müssen." *'The Vermont CYNIC (USA):' No News Is Celeb News (Max Krieger) "In Germany, the current scandal is not a drugged-up TV star spouting random catch phrases, but an impassioned debate over academic dishonesty." (...) "Every news channel, magazine and talk show is inundated not with remarks about Germany's pop stars, but about academic honesty and accountability to the people. I think our media could stand to take a serious lesson from this." (...) "It is the media's responsibility to expose the public to actual news, not obnoxious, useless and brain-draining malarkey." *'WELT ONLINE: 'Mainzer Tage der Netzkritik (Ekkehard Kern) "Wissen, was zählt - Wenn Fernsehen und Internet verschmelzen" hat das für seine Leichtfüßigkeit bekannte zweite Programm seinen kleinen Mediengipfel genannt - zu Recht. Denn Internet und Fernsehen verschmelzen tatsächlich." (...) "Man denke nur an die von Twitter unterstützte "Revolution 2.0", die das Mubarak-Regime zum Sturz brachte und an die effektive Wiki-Maschinerie "Guttenplag", die eindrücklich vor Augen führte, dass auch in Deutschland Mächtige spielend in die Knie zu zwingen sind." ______________________________________________________________________________________ 22. März 201'1' *'derStandard.at:' Wut-Doktor (Christoph Winder) Winders Wörterbuch zur Gegenwart - Kurzer Artikel zu Wutbürger, Wutdoktor und anderen Wortschöpfungen *'FAZ.NET': Streit unter fremden Federn (Regina Mönch) "Die Causa Guttenberg hat das Geschäft der Ghostwriter nicht geschädigt, sondern beflügelt. Der graue Markt der Fremdautoren ist umkämpft wie nie und zum Schauplatz skurriler Auseinandersetzungen geworden." *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Guttenberg dankt seinen Facebook-Freunden *'Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger:' Promovieren in Guttenbergs Zeiten (Sophia Sabro) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat bei seiner Dissertation getäuscht. So viel ist klar. Die Fülle und Vielfalt der Plagiate lässt sogar vermuten, dass nicht er selbst, sondern ein Ghostwriter die Arbeit verfasst hat. Nun geht der Fall über die konkrete Person Guttenbergs hinaus." (...) "Wissenschaft als Streben nach Wahrheit und Erkenntnis kann ohne Ehrlichkeit und Gründlichkeit in der Arbeit nicht existieren. Eine steigende Missachtung wissenschaftlicher Standards würde zum Verlust ihres Stellenwerts in der Gesellschaft führen." (...) "Wenn seitenweise Ideen anderer als die eigenen ausgegeben werden, sollte ein gewissenhafter Doktorvater merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. "Es ist bisher ja noch nicht erklärt worden, wieso Guttenbergs Doktorvater solch gravierendes Abschreiben in seinem Fachgebiet nicht feststellen konnte."" *'Mitteldeutsche Zeitung:' Ghostwriter: «Wir sind die Guten» (Jutta Schütz) *'Nürnberger Zeitung:' Früherer Erlanger Professor klagt (Anm.: "klagt" nicht im jur. Sinne gemeint) "24 Jahre lang war Jürgen Gebhardt Professor am Institut für Politische Wissenschaft der Uni Erlangen, bevor er 2002 in den Ruhestand ging. Teile seiner Schriften sind in der Doktorarbeit des zurückgetretenen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg aufgetaucht." Prof. Gebhardt: "...Somit kam es – wie auch immer dies vor sich ging – zu einer gewaltigen Materialsammlung, die mit und oft ohne bibliographischen Nachweis verarbeitet wurde. Der Eindruck einer Zitatesammlung konnte nur durch den Verzicht auf Nachweise, also durch Plagiate, vermieden werden. Noch schwerer wiegt, dass Guttenberg an seiner systematisch-konzeptionellen Fragestellung scheiterte und sich hierfür bei anderen Autoren bedienen musste. Nur so erklärt es sich, dass auch die von mir vorgelegten, systematisch ausgewiesenen Texte sorgfältig verfremdet, teilweise redundant plagiiert wurden. Ich habe mit anderen Wissenschaftlern somit unwissentlich dazu beigetragen, dass Guttenberg sich den Anschein theoretischer Originalität geben konnte." (...) "Was die moralisch-politische Frage angeht, hätte der aufstrebende junge Politiker Guttenberg aus seiner Lektüre des von seinem Lehrer hochgeschätzten Klassikertextes, der „Federalist Papers“, einiges über die ethischen Voraussetzungen konstitutioneller Politik lernen können: „Das Ziel einer jeden politischen Verfassung ist oder sollte sein, (...) Regenten zu bestellen, die weise genug sind, um zu erkennen, was dem Gemeinwohl der Gesellschaft am besten dient, und tugendhaft genug, um dieser Erkenntnis gemäß zu handeln.“ Guttenberg hat also nicht nur gegen das verpflichtende Ethos der Wissenschaft verstoßen, sondern auch politische Kardinaltugenden missachtet." *'rbb online:' Werbung für Plagiate? (Ankündigung einer Sendung im rbb am 22.03.1961, 19.30 Uhr) "Seit der Diskussion um die Doktorarbeit von Theodor zu Guttenberg ist das Ghostwriting wieder ins öffentliche Bewusstsein gerückt. Am Berliner Landgericht steht am Dienstag ein ungewöhnlicher Fall zur Verhandlung an. Ghostwriter streiten darüber, ob man für etwas werben darf, was eigentlich rechtswidrig ist: Das Schreiben von fremden Arbeiten." *'RP-online:' Guttenberg entschuldigt sich bei Journalistin (dapd) "Guttenberg hat zugegeben, Auszüge aus einem Artikel Obermüllers ohne entsprechenden Nachweis in seiner Doktorarbeit verwendet zu haben." *'stern.de:' Guttenberg strahlt wieder "Comeback-Ankündigung oder ein einfaches Dankeschön? Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg meldet sich via Video wieder zu Wort - und wirkt, als wäre nichts geschehen." *'SWP:' Doktoraffäre an Uni Würzburg (Ralph Bauer) "Nach der Universität Bayreuth und den Vorkommnissen um die Dissertation des zurückgetretenen Bundesverteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat nun auch die Uni Würzburg eine Doktoraffäre." ______________________________________________________________________________________ 21. März 201'1' *'Berliner Zeitung:' Auszug der Plagiatoren (Torsten Harmsen) "Die Plagiatsaffäre um den Ministerbaron zu Guttenberg und seine zusammengeschusterte Doktorarbeit liegt zwar schon einige Tage zurück. Doch sie hat nachhaltig am Ruf der deutschen Universitäten gerüttelt. " (...) "Der Doktorvater könne Guttenbergs Arbeit gar nicht gelesen haben, sagt einer, der seinen Namen nicht in der Zeitung lesen will. Es könne sich nur um eine unglaubliche Nachlässigkeit oder einen illegalen Deal handeln." *'NEON:' Tausche Oberbefehl gegen Oberbefehl (PostScriptum) "Als zu Guttenberg ging, ging mit ihm die Unantastbarkeit der deutschen Wissenschaft und ihrer Merkmale." (...) "Eingestehen muss man wohl, dass es nie um die Frage ging, was tatsächlich in dieser Dissertation steht oder von wem die Zeilen tatsächlich verfasst wurden. Jedenfalls nicht für den Großteil derer, die ihre Meinung meinten zur Sache - verknüpft mit Forderungen an die Person zu Guttenberg - äußern zu müssen. Denn nur die wenigstens (sic!) derer sehen sich wohl in der Lage aus eigener Erfahrung über das Entstehen einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit befinden zu können."(..) "Es bleibt das beruhigende Gefühl, dass an der Uni (gemeint ist die Universität Bayreuth, GuttenPlag), an der vor allem gut betuchte Familien an betreffender Fakultät ihren Sprösslingen akademische Bildung angedeihen lassen, alles so bleibt, wie es war und ist. Man kennt sich, Studenten und Professoren und Studenten und ihre Familien untereinander. Man weiß, was man voneinander zu halten hat und mit wem man verkehrt. Und dabei ist ein akademischer Titel letztlich nicht entscheidend. Weder für angenehme Tage an der Universität noch für das danach folgende Berufsleben." *'standard.at.:' "Diktatoren sterben anders" (APA) "Es besteht offenbar eine Wechselwirkung in der Gesellschaft: Der Historiker führte den deutschen Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg als Beispiel für eine Tendenz an, Politikern Dinge zuzuschreiben, die diese nicht hätten. "Oder denken sie an die Obama-Manie in den USA. Das Sehnen nach einer Erlöserfigur ist nach wie vor nicht vorbei." *'Süddeutsche.:' Das Ende der Unschuld (Peter Wagner) "In den Tagen nachdem Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg von seinem Amt als Verteidigungsminister zurückgetreten war, weil er doch seine Doktorarbeit in üppigem Umfang kopiert hatte, kamen viele Menschen ins Grübeln. Der Oberfranke war als Betrüger entlarvt worden und hatte trotzdem noch ganz viele Freunde." *'The Telegraph: ' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg apologises to Swiss journalist over plagiarism row "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Germany`s former defence minister, has apologized to a Swiss journalist for failing to credit her as a source for parts of his doctoral thesis." *'Welt online:' Auf dem Weg zur Alleinherrschaft "Nach dem Rücktritt Guttenbergs als Verteidigungsminister waren in der CSU Befürchtungen laut geworden, der Abgang des Politstars werde die Partei schwächen. Viele argumentierten, eine Rückkehr zur absoluten Mehrheit in Bayern wäre nur mit Guttenberg möglich gewesen. Der schien ohnehin längst als künftiger CSU-Chef festzustehen - bis er Anfang März wegen zahlreicher Plagiate in seiner Doktorarbeit zurücktrat." *'Westfalen Blatt:' Abgeschrieben: Guttenberg entschuldigt sich bei Journalisten aus Paderborn. (Bernd Bexte) "Dr. Oliver Burgard hat Post von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg bekommen. Der zurückgetretene Verteidigungsminister entschuldigt sich bei dem 42-jährigen Journalisten "aufrichtig", dass er in seiner Dissertation Teile eines Textes aus der Feder des gebürtigen Paderborners wörtlich übernommen hat, ohne die Autorenschaft zu kennzeichnen." (...) ""Insgesamt stammen fünf fortlaufende Seiten seiner Dissertation aus meiner Feder", sagt Burgard. Damit gehört das Plagiat auf der Internetseite guttenplag.de, die die Verfehlungen des Freiherrn in seiner Doktorarbeit auflistet, zu den "herausragenden Fundstellen".Für Burgard ist die Sache mit dem Entschuldigungsschreiben nicht erledigt: "Das ist kein Zitierfehler, sondern ein dreistes Plagiat. Dass Guttenberg selber Jurist ist, macht die Sache in meinen Augen noch schlimmer." Mit einer simplen Entschuldigung lasse sich die Angelegenheit kaum aus der Welt schaffen. "Ich erwäge eine Strafanzeige wegen der Verletzung des Urheberrechtes einzureichen", sagte der Historiker." ______________________________________________________________________________________ 20. März 201'1' *'20 Minuten Online:' Guttenberg entschuldigt sich bei Redaktorin "In einem Brief bittet zurückgetretene deutsche Verteidigungsminister eine Journalistin der «NZZ am Sonntag» für das unerlaubte Abschreiben aus ihrer Arbeit um Verzeihung." *'Bild:' Wie Guttenberg in Berlin vergessen werden soll "Mit Guttenbergs Scheitern hat man ja gesehen, wo wir mit den Jungen landen.“ Bei CDU und CSU setzt man jetzt auf erfahrene Kräfte." *'cio Wirtschaftsnachrichten:' Streit zwischen Wissenschafts-Ghostwritern vor Gericht "In Juristenkreisen hieß es, angesichts der Plagiats-Affäre um den früheren Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) hätte die Branche wohl eher Anlass, nicht in die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Guttenberg war zurückgetreten, weil ein Großteil seiner Doktorarbeit aus nicht gekennzeichneten Texten fremder Autoren besteht. Die Universität Bayreuth hatte ihm deshalb den Titel aberkannt. Derzeit wird geprüft, ob Guttenberg als Doktorand vorsätzlich getäuscht hat." *'Mittelbayerische Zeitung': Trotz Guttenberg-Aus: CSU bei 46 Prozent "Es geht auch ohne zu Guttenberg“, zitierte der „Focus“ ein CSU-Vorstandsmitglied. Emnid-Chef Klaus-Peter Schöppner hält den Einfluss des beliebten Politikers auf die Umfragewerte der CSU für überschätzt. „Der Verteidigungsminister hatte keine große bayerische Bedeutung“, sagte Schöppner dem Magazin. Nach den Führungsproblemen der Vergangenheit habe sich die CSU jetzt stabilisiert." *'suite101 - das Netzwerk der Autoren:' Die Affäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg und die Folgen (Melitta Konopka) "Trotz des schwindenden Rückhalts in den Regierungsparteien waren es jedoch nicht politische Gründe, die zu Guttenberg zum Rücktritt zwangen, sondern es war die geballte Macht von Wissenschaft und Internet, vor der zu Guttenberg schließlich kapitulierte. So hatten Guttenberg-Kritiker aus der Wissenschaft die Webseite "GuttenPlag Wiki“ gegründet, um dort Plagiatsstellen aus zu Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit zu sammeln, die von freiwilligen Helfern - darunter viele Doktoranden - aufgespürt wurden.Diese allgemein zugänglichen Fakten wirkten – so der Medienökonom Robin Meyer-Lucht – wie eine klaffende Wunde in der Selbstinszenierung des Ministers." (...) "Dass der Rücktritt Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs vom Amt des Verteidigungsministers und dessen Vorgeschichte Ereignisse waren, die die Gemüter in Deutschland über alle Maßen erregt und zur Etablierung des Internet als „fünfte Gewalt im Staat“ geführt haben, ist vor allem darauf zurückzuführen, dass sich wohl noch nie in Deutschland eine solche Kluft aufgetan hat zwischen dem Erscheinungsbild eines Politikers, den Ansprüchen, die er scheinbar an sich selbst und an sein Amt gestellt hat, und seinem tatsächlichen Handeln." ______________________________________________________________________________________ 19. März 201'1' *'Kölnische Rundschau online:' Guttenberg ohne „Dr.“ im Goldenen Buch (kh) "Eine „Fälschung“, die das Ansehen der Stadt Hennef beschädigt habe, prangert die Linke an. In einem Fraktionsantrag fordern Gerd Weisel und Andreas Naylor, sofort den Eintrag von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg aus dem Goldenen Buch der Stadt zu entfernen, weil der Unterschriften-Zusatz „Dr.“ nicht rechtmäßig sei. Doch wie Bürgermeister Klaus Pipke die Linken beruhigen kann, hat der damalige Bundesverteidigungsminister bei seinem Autogramm das „Dr.“ weggelassen." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung:' Oberfranken: Neuer CSU-Bezirksvorsitz Guttenberg geht, Friedrich kommt Guttenberg gibt den Bezirksvorsitz der CSU Oberfranken ab und sagt er brauche eine Auszeit, um seine schlimmen Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Laut SZ sei keine Kritik an Guttenberg laut geworden - stattdessen seien die Opposition für ihre "Jagd" auf den früheren Minister und Teile der Union für ihre mangelnde Solidarität gerügt worden, berichtete Guttenbergs Nachfolger Hans-Peter Friedrich. Die Versammlung sei nicht öffentlich gewesen, berichtet die SZ. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 18. März 2011 *'Baltische Rundschau:' Plagiatsaffäre stoppt deutschen Minister *'Bild.de: 'Guttenberg stellt sich seinem Bezirksvorstand "Der Vorstand des CSU-Bezirks Oberfranken befasst sich an diesem Samstag (19. März) mit der parteipolitischen Zukunft seines Bezirksvorsitzenden Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung, sich von allen politischen Ämtern zurückzuziehen, hat der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister das Amt des Bezirkschefs aber noch nicht niedergelegt. Nach Informationen der Nachrichtenagentur dpa wird Guttenberg erstmals seit der Plagiatsaffäre wieder an einer Sitzung des Parteigremiums teilnehmen." *'Neues Deutschland:' Uni-Kodex noch zeitgemäß? (Peter Nowak) "Ist die vielbeschworene Regel der wissenschaftlichen Community, die für wissenschaftliche Arbeiten nur eine individuell zuweisbare Autorenschaft kennt, im Internet-Zeitalter noch zeitgemäß?" *'Welt online:' Biographie: Den ganzen Guttenberg gibt's nächste Woche neu (dapd/Sven Eichstädt/dpa/ek) "Die beiden Autoren – promovierte Historiker – erläutern ihre Hauptthesen: Guttenbergs heimliche Opposition zur Regierung und dass sein Reden von Demut nur aufgesetzt gewesen sei." (...) "Guttenberg hatte es nicht mit der Partei, sondern mit der Regierung veranstaltet." Er sei Teil der Regierung und des Apparats gewesen und habe sich zugleich davon abgewandt. "Die Masche war sehr erfolgreich", meint Lohse, "er hat es damit geschafft, einen sehr volksnahen Zugang zu bekommen." (...) "Die beiden Autoren hatten ihre Biografie noch vor Bekanntwerden der Plagiatsvorwürfe abgeschlossen. "Für uns kam die Affäre nicht so überraschend", sagt Wehner, "es fügt sich in das Bild, das wir von Guttenberg hatten." Schon in seinem Lebenslauf hätten sie einige "frisierte" Stellen entdeckt: stark aufgewertete Praktika und freie Mitarbeiten." ______________________________________________________________________________________ 17. März 2011 *'Business village:' Wer die Kurve nicht kriegt, fliegt raus (Constantin Sander) "Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte die Internet-Initiative GuttenPlag-Wiki allerdings schon zahlreiche weitere Plagiatsstellen im Netz offengelegt, die den Standpunkt des Ministers als unhaltbar erkennen lassen. Diesen deutlichen Warnschuss haben auch die Verantwortlichen im Umfeld des Ministers offensichtlich nicht gehört oder wollten ihn nicht hören." *'börsenblatt net.:' Alfred-Kerr-Preis 2011 für Literaturkritik "Ina Hartwig (d.i. die Preisträgerin, GuttenPlag) kritisierte zudem den in der Plagiatsaffäre um zu Guttenberg zutage getretenen „Anti-Intellektualismus und Anti-Elitismus“. Er sei „gerichtet gegen die wissenschaftliche Community, deren Beharren auf selbstverständliche Standards von erschreckend großen Kreisen der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben werden sollten. Es sei eine erstaunliche und im demokratischen Sinne schöne und beruhigende Pointe, dass am Ende die Beharrungskräfte der Textkritik – (", GuttenPlag) einer kollektiven, radikal nicht-kommerziellen, idealistischen Textkritik“ triumphieren konnten." *'Main Post:' Wird die Netzgemeinde gegen Atomkraft agieren? (Gisela Rauch) "Vor wenigen Wochen erst haben sich hierzulande Wissenschaftler im Netz zusammengefunden, um zu Guttenberg das Abschreiben seiner Doktorarbeit nachweisen zu können. Der Druck der Netzgemeinde war so groß, dass zu Guttenberg ging." *'Märkische Oderzeitung:' Guttenberg-Biographie erhält Rücktrittskapitel „Wir mussten das Buch nicht umschreiben, die Plagiatsaffäre hat uns nicht überrascht“, sagte Werner (d.i. Markus Werner, einer der beiden Autoren, GuttenPlag) der Nachrichtenagentur dpa. "Wir haben gedacht, das ist ein Hammer, aber es passt ins Bild.“ In dem als seriös und sachlich gelobten Buch „Guttenberg“ schildern die beiden Journalisten der "Frankfurter Allgemeinen Sonntagszeitung“ den Ex-Minister als einen stark auf Außenwirkung bedachen "Politiker mit Starqualitäten“. Bezeichnend sei eine frühere Aussage von ihm: "Ich bin mit relativ wenig Aufwand relativ weit gekommen.“" *'N24:' Vermeintliche Hilfen: Guttenberg & Co. (N24) Ein Beitrag über den Wahlkampf in Sachsen-Anhalt und u.a. die Nachwirkungen: "Der Rücktritt von Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) hat dem Landtagswahlkampf der CDU in Sachsen-Anhalt einen Rückschlag verpasst. Zu einer Veranstaltung mit Spitzenkandidat Reiner Haseloff in Bernburg kamen am Dienstag gerade einmal 150 Interessierte, nachdem Guttenberg seinen Rücktritt erklärt hatte. Die Veranstalter hatten mit mehr als dem dreifachen gerechnet." *'Zeit online:' Die Formel Guttenplag (Martin Ganteföhr) "Die öffentliche Fahndung könnte zum Trend werden. Allerdings funktioniert die Jagd auf Plagiate nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen so gut wie bei Guttenberg." (...) "In der Tat hat GuttenPlag es verstanden, die Medienreaktionen zur Verstärkung seiner Arbeit zu nutzen, nach innen wie nach außen. Ein Pressespiegel, der Fahndern, Medien und Voyeuren die Relevanz der Jagd zeigte, wurde mit viel Aufwand gepflegt, unterstützt von Visualisierungen, etwa von einem Fortschrittsbalken mit dem aktuellen Fahndungserfolg. Spielerische Elemente wie Ranglisten, Punktekonten, Auszeichnungen und zeitkritischen Aufgaben ("Zwischenberichte") motivierten die Fahnder zusätzlich." ---- 16. März 2011 *'nnz online: 'Fukushima, zu Guttenberg und wir (Bodo Schwarzberg) "Fukushima, zu Guttenberg und wir - Was aber hat Fukushima noch mit zu Guttenberg und mit uns als kleine Erdenbürger zu tun? Ganz einfach: Zunächst einmal war Guttenbergs Lügerei vollkommen harmlos und ohne größere Auswirkung auf das Leben und auf die Gesundheit von uns Bürgern. Denn auch beim Wahrheitsgehalt von Politikeraussagen könnte man eine Richterskala entwerfen. Zu Guttenberg würde ich die Stufe 1 geben, Blüms Rentenlüge wegen ihrer möglicherweise existentiellen Auswirkungen auf Millionen Gutgläubige bereits die 6, den japanischen Fukushima-Verantwortlichen hingegen, wie dem dortigen Erdbeben die 9. - Es gibt aber weitere Gemeinsamkeiten: Die Vergesslichkeit, die Bequemlichkeit, das trügerische Sicherheitsempfinden und das Verdrängen der Menschen: Zu Guttenberg geht ein paar Monate auf Tauchstation und wird schon jetzt wieder sehnsüchtig vom Boulevard erwartet." *'Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten:' Wer guttenbergt, wird bestraft (das/sel/sve/csp/jab) "Selbst das Landesinstitut für Schule und Medien hat nach der Guttenberg-Affäre seine Online-Handreichung zum Thema Plagiate überarbeitet, um Lehrern und Eltern Hilfestellung beim allzu dreisten Umgang mit „Copy and Paste“ zu geben." *'stern.de: 'Und jetzt ... Django Asül: Guttenberg hätte alles überstrahlt Satire von Django Asül "Aus Bayern sind wiederum kritische Stimmen zu vernehmen, die behaupten, mit zu Guttenberg als Atomminister wäre ein Moratorium nicht nötig gewesen. Denn der Baron überstrahle nämlich alle und alles. Hardliner freunden sich bereits mit der Idee an, in Zukunft Atomkraftwerke nur noch in Schurkenstaaten zu bauen, weil im Falle eines Unglücks es keine Unschuldigen treffen würde. Letzten Endes sollte vielleicht auch der Verbraucher umdenken. Statt Strom aus Kernenergie sollte lieber nur der langweilige Strom aus der guten, alten Steckdose benutzt werden." *'SÜDWEST PRESSE:' ZU GUTTENBERG: "Die Tür steht offen für ihn"' ' ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie nachfolgend entnehmen: 11. März 2011 - 15. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 11. März 2011 und 15. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 9. März 2011 und 10. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011|'hier']]. 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 7. März 2011 und 8. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011|'hier']]. 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 5. März 2011 und 6. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011|'hier']]. 3. März 2011 - 4. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 3. März 2011 und 4. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 1. März 2011 - 2. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 1. März 2011 und 2. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 27. Februar 2011 - 28. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 27. Februar 2011 und 28. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 24. Februar 2011 - 26. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 24. Februar 2011 und 26. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 21. Februar 2011 - 23. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 21. Februar 2011 und 23. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 26. April 2008 - 20. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 26. April 2008 und 20. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips (Stand: 3. März 2011, 14:00) * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net - Guttenberg "IKARUS" * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. Kategorie:Wiki